Overwhelming Pleasure
by Kajune
Summary: Time seemed endless, so the two demons happily fought each other until pleasure started to take control of them. Claude X Sebastian


**Title** : Overwhelming Pleasure

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Kuroshitsuji.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Time seemed endless, so the two demons happily fought each other until pleasure started to take control of them. Claude X Sebastian

* * *

Although their precious masters made it clear that time was limited, as they fought in the cold water everything began to seem timeless. Their minds were filled with excitement as they threw equally powerful attacks at each other, with the target always managing to dodge so swiftly. As demons, there was hardly anyone who could reach their level of strength. A good fight could only come from those of their own kind, and not all was as strong as they were.

Sebastian and Claude, are two tall demons dressed in black that have strength beyond many living creatures. It is very satisfying to have to use a lot of concentration to simply get close to one another. It was fun, it was...pleasurable.

Time slipped by them very quickly, and before they knew it an hour had gone by. Surely both of their masters are angry at them, but even now the two physically strong ones have yet to realize their mistake. They are so clueless that they end up allowing themselves to be overwhelmed by such unknown pleasure, that causes both of them to make another mistake.

Hitting one another wasn't easy, and constantly would they miss each other. Their hands are then miss-led to wrong parts of the other's body, and when curiosity strikes them both out of the blue, the touches slowly become more intentional. Claude, the demon with the most misses thanks to his unreasonably high confidence, is the first to grow awfully attached to the new sensation and, with a wide grin, he places a hand on one side of Sebastian's leg, and gently slids his hand up.

Somewhat disgusted by the touch, Sebastian jumps backwards, and dashes forward with his knives between the fingers of one hand. Claude manages to avoid the sudden charge, and lays a hard blow on Sebastian's back with his elbow. The smaller male falls into the water, and is surprised to be pulled back up by Claude, who examines his pale face while cradling him almost lovingly. "What a hopeless butler." Claude comments, unknowingly angering Sebastian by doing so. In response, Ciel's sole butler gives Claude a painful slap to the cheek topped with a few scratches, leaving marks on the other's face.

"I'm not as hopeless as you think." Sebastian replies, and in return starts feeling a stronger wave of pleasure when Claude's gloved hand continues caressing that same leg, but only this time does he go up and down repeatedly. Despite their bodies both being soaked in cold water, and still being in contact with said water from the hips down, heat starts to envelop the atmosphere around them. Neither bother to react to such a change, or say anything that involves it.

His shaky hand slowly reaches for Claude's injured cheek, so he can claw it again. As a response, Claude brings his hand up from the other's leg and slips it through Sebastian's jacket. Out of complete pleasure, Sebastian's shaky hand comes back down to do the same to Claude. With time feeling so unlimited, it didn't seem long before the clothing of both demons were all discarded and left to float on the water, while its owners are on dry land with their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Neither know why they are doing this like two drunk Gay men. It isn't like they have lost their dignity and have decided to ruin themselves, no, they are far from that. However, they might actually be carrying feelings for each other, born from the intense but small fight they had.

Whether or not that is true, if their masters want them to kill each other, they will do it.

Being the larger one, an aroused Claude pins Sebastian tightly onto the wet grass, before granting Sebastian another soft kiss. He may not like the position he is in, but he has no mood to escape from this fate. So, when his body feels something slowly making its way into him, Sebastian doesn't fight back. He lets Claude do as he pleases.

...For now.

* * *

"Young Master will forever be mine." Sebastian states out loud in a confident and half-heartedly serious tone. It isn't easy to speak your mind clearly after screaming for so long. With his butler uniform properly on, the long-loyal butler of Ciel smirks down at the demon with the glasses, who soon rises to his feet. Like the usual, he looks calm and cold.

"We'll see about that." It was their intent to part ways before heading straight back to their 'owners', but an idea struck Sebastian before he even jumped away. The thought sounded like the perfect solution to their problem, and he must let Claude know about this. Before the taller one turns away to take his leave, Sebastian gives him a wider grin while looking over his shoulder.

"How about a deal?"

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
